A Potter Tale
by LupinsLady
Summary: Harry discovers he has a twin...There's a murderer on the loose...Fred falls in love...Hermione has a deep,dark secret. Read and review!
1. The Beginning of Something Special

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction.**

It was a snowy afternoon at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were sitting in the common room, waiting for Ron Weasley to come back from the hospital wing. He got a bad bite from Scabbers, his rat.

" So, are you and your boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan going to the end of year ball together" Harry asked Hermione.

" Of course. Who will you be going with?" Hermione asked, with interest.

" Oh I'll probably ask Cho but I'm not sure" Harry said, disappointed that he couldn't ask Hermione.

At that moment, Ron returned, with a bandage on his arm.

" What are you guys talking about?"

Hermione grinned cheekily at him and said

" How much we secretly hate you!"

Meanwhile Hagrid and Professor Mc. Gonagall were setting up the main hall for the ball. Hagrid was worried because a serial killer called Gingratus Mufflestutter was on the loose and it was reported that he was after the students of the three main wizarding schools, Hogwarts, Beuxbatons and Durmstrang. Nobody knew his whereabouts…

" Will you go to the ball with me"

" No, sorry"

Ron had just received his 20th rejection. Harry and Hermione tried to stifle their laughter.

"I think I'm going to go to bed" Ron marched up the stairs, leaving Harry and Hermione chatting away.

Ron was alone in the common room….or so he thought. As he got into bed, a shadow came up behind him…….

Harry had decided to just get a date, once and for all. He marched up to Ginny Weasley and said " Wanna go to the ball".

Ginny looked surprised. " Yes! I thought you were going with Cho?".

"No , it's not as if I'm her boyfriend or anything! I thought it would be nicer to go with a Gryffindor!"

Ginny smiled. Just then a high pitched shriek came from the boys' dormitory…….

**Please please review! I can take criticism but make it CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	2. The Slytherin Sister

**Chapter 2**

"Dobby! What on earth are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed in shock.

Dobby looked embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Wheezy. Dobby thought you was Mr. Potter.

"It's Weasley. And why are you looking for Harry anyway, Dobby?"

Dobby bowed his head.

"I cannot say. Mr. Dumbledore has sworn me to absolute secrecy."

Ron looked confused.

"Dumbledore? What possible secrets could Dumbledore have to tell Harry?"

Dobby looked angry.

"I CANNOT SAY!"

"Ron, Ron are you ok?" Harry, Ginny and Hermione came running up the stairs.

"Yep…" Ron was interrupted by Dobby.

"Harry! May I speak with you? Alone?

Harry looked confused.

"Course, Dobby. Ron, why were you screaming?"

Ron went very red and mumbled something about getting a fright.

About 30 minutes later, Dobby and Harry returned to the common room. Harry had tears in his eyes.

Hermione ran over to him, looking very concerned.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

Harry smiled.

"I'm fine. These are tears of absolute joy! I just heard some fantastic news!"

Harry grinned through his tears.

"I have a sister!"

Ron and Hermione were gob smacked, as were Ginny, Seamus, Parvati Patil and a few others who were listening.

"No way"

"Awesome"

"Are you serious?"

Harry grinned again. "Yep, apparently she was with me during Voldemorts attack on my parents, but Peter Pettigrew took her away with him. He took her because he's her godfather and he wanted to keep an oath that he made to my father that he would take care of her if anything happened to either o of my parents. Anyway, he put her up for adoption soon afterwards and she's recently been discovered living with a Mr. And Mrs. Lynch. She's coming to Hogwarts tomorrow. Oh and did I mention she's my twin but looks nothing like me!

"Lucky her!" announced George Weasley, who had just entered the common room with his twin brother, Fred.

"Only joking!" George said, laughing.

"And welcome to the world of twindom, Harry!" Fred added.

Harry grinned at them. He was absolutely ecstatic.

"Thanks!" he said and he hugged Hermione and Ginny and shook hands with the rest.

"Rise and shine" Harry said cheerfully at 6.00am to a very drowsy Ron.

"Are you joking with me, Harry? It's 6.00am!"

Harry nodded.

"I know! But my sister is coming today and we have to be prepared!"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's her name, anyway?

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Dobby never said."

Harry and Ron snuck into the girl's dormitory and got Hermione up. Then the three of them spent the next two hours cleaning the common room and talking with excitement about their new arrival, although Hermione was beginning to get a tiny bit jealous because Harry's attention had been diverted from her.

Classes began at 9.00am. Nobody knew what time "Potter the 2nd", as Fred and George referred to her, would be arriving at.

Throughout Transfiguration and Divination Harry was paying less attention than usual. He was so distracted that he managed to land himself extra Transfiguration homework.

As Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to Potions class, they were chatting.

"I hope she doesn't come during this class or she'll be repelled from Hogwarts forever!" Ron said. Hermione nodded and Harry said, "Imagine. It's your very first day at Hogwarts and you come into a class with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

Ron nodded. "Nightmare!"

But, sure enough, about a quarter of the way through Potions class, there was a polite knock on the door. Snape groaned. "Come in, come in."

The door opened. A medium height girl, with beautiful green eyes and long, soft red hair opened the door.

"Hi, sir, I'm Lily Potter. I'm new to the Slytherin House."

Snape's eyes lit up. "Welcome, Ms. Potter. Take a seat next to…Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy was obviously smitten with her already. He smiled at her as she sat down.

Ron whispered to Harry. "She's a Slytherin!

Harry nodded. "I can't believe it…."


	3. Meet Lily

After Potions, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran up to Lily, who was with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Lily, can I speak to you?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" She turned to Malfoy. "Catch up with you later?" Malfoy grinned. "You bet!" and he walked off.

Ron was staring at Lily and Malfoy, his jealousy mounting. Was it possible that he had a crush on Harry's sister?

Lily gazed at Harry and suddenly said "OH MY LORD! You have a…a lightening scar! You're my brother!" She began to cry and hug him.

Harry was so relieved. She didn't seem like a stereotypical Slytherin. Finally Lily calmed down enough to notice Ron and Hermione.

"Hey! You must be Harry's friends. I'm Lily."

Ron bashed Hermione out of the way and held out his hand.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

Lily smiled, thinking he was really sweet.

"Pleasure! And you?" She turned to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Lovely to finally meet you."

Lily smiled again. "And you!"

She turned back to Harry.

"You don't know how long I've waited to meet you! I…..I love you…bro!"

She smiled. Harry choked back his tears.

"Love you too, sis!"

Lily turned around, about to walk off, until Ron gathered up his courage and shouted "Hey, Lily!"

She turned around.

"Need a date to…to the ball?" His ears went red. Lily went red too.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I already said I'd go with Draco. I'm so sorry.

Ron felt very embarrassed and stupid. "Don't worry about it." He managed to say.

Lily walked slowly away, regretting her hasty decision to go with Malfoy. She felt, deep down, that this guy, Ron, was right for her. Ron felt exactly the same.

**Later in the Gryffindor common room**

"You like Harry's sister?" Fred said to Ron. "I admit, she's cute but it's Harry's SISTER! How would you feel if Harry took Ginny to the ball?"

Harry tried to move away but Ginny proudly stepped in.

"Harry is going to the ball with me!"

"WHAT!" Fred, George and Ron exclaimed together. Then George added "Mother will be proud" mocking being tearful.

"What's the big deal if he's going with me?" Ginny asked, a bit angrily

Her three brothers shrugged.

"I just thought he was going with Cho Chang" the three of them said unanimously again.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

Just then, Hermione entered the common room, in tears.

Ron and Harry ran over to her. She looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"It's Seamus. He got taken out of Hogwarts early because there's a murderer on the loose."

Harry tried to look sad, but of course, he was absolutely delighted. He had Hermione all to himself! Ron looked thoughtful.

"Right, so that's sorted." Ron said. "You can come to the ball with me."

"I guess so." Hermione looked woeful.

"Well try not to look TOO happy about it!" Ron grinned and he walked off.

"Finally", he thought, "I can show Lily that I'm not a loser who can't get a date to the ball."

Meanwhile, Fred was busy thinking about Hermione. "She is quite pretty" he thought. Then he realised who he was thinking about. HERMIONE GRANGER!

"Why, her? Out of all the girls in my year, I have a crush on Hermione Granger?" Fred shook his head in disbelief. "Get over it mate" he thought.

**_In the next chapter, the ball begins and some unexpected events happen. What will happen between Lily and Ron…or Fred and Hermione? Will Harry find out Fred has the same secret crush as him? Wait and see!_**


	4. Getting Ready For The Ball

**NB: You may be wondering why Lily is in Slytherin. The reason for it will be revealed later in the story. (And Harry cried because he was so shocked, after all this time he had a family member who misses his parents just as much has he did.) Thanks for the reviews!**

The day of the ball finally arrived. In the corridors, decorations were hung up in all different colours. Some students, mostly girls, were chatting about what they were going to wear and who they were going with.

"Lily! Hey Lil." Harry was running down to her, as she was walking into her common room (classes had been cancelled due to the ball.)

She didn't hear him and went straight through the portrait hole. He cursed silently under his breath. He had just wanted to ask her for a loan of her Potions essay.

Just as he was turning around to go back to his common room, he bumped into Malfoy and Pansy. Pansy had her arm around him. Malfoy went red at the sight of Harry.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Malfoy blushed.

Harry was boiling with anger. How dare he? How dare he do this to my sister? He thought.

"Malfoy…I'm going to kill you!" Harry took out his wand.

"Stupif……."

"POTTER!" Snape came down the hallway towards the Slytherin common room. "20 points from Gryffindor." Harry put his wand away and Snape went away.

Malfoy looked smug.

"Your sister is pretty but she's a Potter. I could never shame my family by dating one of those."

Malfoy and Pansy went through the portrait hole before harry could do anything to him…

**Back in the Gryffindor common room**

Harry told Ron, Hermione and Ginny what happened. They were shocked and Ron was furious.

"I don't believe it. Poor Lily!"

Hermione was thoughtful.

"She wont believe you if you tell her. She knows how much you hate Malfoy and she'll think you're just trying to get her to hate him too."

Harry nodded.

"I know."

"Come on Ginny. Let's go up and get ready for the ball."

Hermione and Ginny went up to the dormitory.

"Shall we?" Harry said.

"Shall we what?" Ron said.

"Get ready!"

Ron laughed.

"What? It'll take us 10 minutes max."

Harry shrugged.

"I have to pluck my eyebrows and comb my hair and…."

"Paint your nails?" Ron said, laughing.

"Oh, shut up."

Harry and Ron went up to get ready, sort of excited about the ball…..and they were right to be!


	5. The Big Ball:Full of Surprises!

The main hall looked breathtaking. There were decorations everywhere and every few minutes students would arrive with their dates.

"Ouch Ron, you stood on my foot." Hermione whispered, angrily, as they were dancing.

Ron, who was busy looking at Lily and Malfoy, didn't even hear her.

"How can he be two-timing somebody as beautiful as her?" Ron remarked angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh get over it!"

She stormed of the dance floor and over to Harry and Ginny, who were having a quiet chat in the corner of the hall. Ginny looked _slightly _disappointed as she saw Hermione approach them.

"Hi, Ron is being really annoying. Has anyone seen Fred?" She looked around the hall. Ginny gave her a weird look.

"Or George" Hermione added hastily.

Harry nodded.

"Fred is over there with Angelina. I've no idea where George is."

At that moment, George entered the hall with his date. Everyone laughed. Linked to George's arm was….Dobby, who was dressed in a pink robe.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't believe him" She rushed over to him.

"George! Don't you know anything about my organisation, S.P.E.W! You should not be using house elves as a form of entertainment. I am outraged at your behaviour. You should know better! You are almost an over aged wizard"

But George had long lost interest. He was now dancing with Dobby, who obviously loving all the attention.

Meanwhile, Malfoy had dumped Lily for Pansy. Ron was sitting alone as Hermione had stormed out of the ball, in outrage at George's behaviour.

Ron approached Lily.

"I never dance but I'll make an acception for you. Do you want to?"

Lily looked up in surprise. She smiled.

"Ok!"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the serial killer, Gingratus Mufflestutter appeared at the entrance to the hall. He had his wand out.

Everybody was screaming. Nobody had brought their wands with them to the ball because they didn't think they would need them.

"_Revalious Bluddz" _Mufflestutter whispered to his wand.

All of a sudden a red dot appeared above the heads of all the muggle borns…….


	6. Death at Hogwarts

Hermione looked upwards. The big yellow dot was still there.

Harry was looking around frantically. Why weren't the teachers doing anything?

Then he realised what the bang had been. All of the teachers, including Dumbledore, were under a body bind curse. Mufflestutter was walking slowly around the hall, obviously deciding which Muggle born to kill first. He stopped at Penelope Suverrland, a Muggle born Ravenclaw.

"Hello, dear." He raised his wand. Penelope burst into tears.

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

Penelope lay flat on the ground. "Filthy Mudblood" He cursed under his breath. Mufflestutter moved on to Hermione. He raised his wand.

"_Avada….."_

"No!" Lily raised her wand. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Mufflestutter dodged it and raised his wand for Lily this time.

Seeing this, Ron ran in front of Lily in an attempt to stop her from getting killed.

Gingratus rolled his eyes. "Get out of the way, boy!"

Ron shook his head.

"No chance."

"Ok, it looks like you will have to die too!"

"_Avada Kadavra!"_

A beam of green light shot out towards Ron and Lily….

"_Stopufus Cronemdo!"_

The teachers had recovered from the body binds, with help from Fred and George Weasley. Dumbledore shot the "Stopufus Cronemdo" at the beam of light, which made it disappear.

"Albus!" Mufflestutter said, with a look of pure hatred. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, Gingratus. Now I believe you have murdered yet another innocent student." Dumbledore raised his wand.

"Gee-oh-Moranus!"

Mufflestutter suddenly froze up and turned a blue-grey colour.

"Remove him, please, Severus! Minerva!"

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape went to carry out Dumbledore's orders.

"Professor Flitwick, see to the dead student. Call her parents, explain this dreadful situation. We will have to send the poor girls body home."

Lily approached Ron and kissed him, on the lips, for a while. When they broke apart, she smiled.

"Nobody has ever risked their life for me before. Thank you so much!"

Ron felt like he had just been given one million Galleons!


End file.
